seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Carnival
:chattering :Polvina: Can everyone please be quiet? :Tubarina: Give it a rest! Polvina’s talking! :Polvina: Thanks, Tubarina. Building a float for the Salacian Carnival is a great idea. I’m proud you’ve asked me to organise it, but we do have to work together. :agreeing :Polvina: The first thing we have to do is decide on a design for the float. It should be about our school and all the things we do here. :Tata: Then it’s got to be about our academic studies! That’s what school’s about! :Marcello: And sports. :Tubarina: And music. :Ester: What about art? Don’t forget about art. :throwing out names of different subjects :Polvina: I’ll…try and come up with something that will make everyone happy, if that’s alright. and closes door :Polvina: snoring :on door, door opens :Ester: Polvina! :Polvina: snoring :Tubarina: Polvina! :Polvina: half-asleep Hi. :Ester: Did you do it? :Tubarina: Did you design the float? :Polvina: I was up all night trying to work out how to keep everyone happy. I’ve got the book to represent our academic studies, a ball for sport, and a big paintbrush for art, but I don’t know how to fit them all onto the float. :Tubarina: Stop right there! :Ester: That’s brilliant! :Polvina: That? :Tubarina: That’s it! :Polvina: It is? :Ester: Can you make it revolve as we go? :Polvina: Well… oh… :Tubarina: But the music, Polvina. Where’s the music? :Polvina: gasp Music! Oh no! I forgot the music! :Ester: How do we add something that represents music? :Tubarina: We’ve got to have music. :Polvina: thinks We can. Everyone will want to ride the float, right? :Ester: Try and stop us! :Polvina: a bit different here So, everyone can play instruments as we go. :Tubarina: That’s it! :Ester: Let’s tell the others we’ve done it! :Tubarina: Everyone’s going to love the design we made! :Polvina: realises “We” made? :Polvina: I’m so pleased you’ve all agreed that this is the design for the float. :Hugo: Ester and Tubarina did a really good job! :Polvina: “We” did a good job? Now comes the hard part, the building. We’ve only got a few days, but if we work together, we’ll have it done in no time! :cheers and goes off to begin building :is looking at her clipboard when Juli and Jessi come in :Juli: Sorry, Polvina. :Jessi: We have to go. :Juli: We’ve got dance class. :Polvina: Oh, okay. Have a good time, then. :and Jessi leave, Tata and Elektra come in :Tata: Uh, we’ve got a flubberball game. :Polvina: Oh, really? :and Elektra leave, Marcello and Hugo come in unseen :Marcello: Well, we’ve got to go too, Polvina. We’ve got something incredibly important to do. :Hugo: Do we? :Marcello: Let’s just go! :and Hugo leave, Ester and Tubarina come in :Ester: We’re calling it a day too, Polvina. :Tubarina: We’ve got lots of homework tonight. :Polvina: But I thought- :Ester and Tubarina: Bye! :Polvina: Yeah. Bye! Okay everyone, let’s anchor the ball so it- uh, hello? Anyone? :and Hugo encounter Ester and Tubarina :Hugo: Hey guys. How’s the float going? :Ester: It’s going great, I-I think. :Tubarina: We haven’t been able to get there for a few days. :Ester: We’ve been busy. :Marcello: So have we! :Hugo: Lots of things to do! :Tubarina: Oh, we’ll be at the float tomorrow to work on it. :Ester: If we’re not doing something else. :Marcello: So will we! :Hugo: See you there! :go their separate ways :Polvina hammers, spanners, writes a couple of notes, then pulls, paints, saws and all that. Eventually, she ends up sleeping. :Ester: Tubarina! Over here! :Tubarina: Ooh, are you going to see the float, too? :Ester: You bet! The carnival is tomorrow. I hope it’s finished. :Tubarina: Don’t you know if it’s finished? :Ester: Don’t you? :Tubarina: Haven’t you been working on it? :Ester: I haven’t seen you working on the float. :Tubarina: And I didn’t see you. :Ester: giggles Not that uh, I actually have been there to see you. :Tubarina: And I didn’t see you because whispers I haven’t been there either! :Ester: But I was planning to. :Tubarina: Oh, me too, definitely! :Ester: But these other things got in the way. :Tubarina: Yeah. Same. :Ester: Do you think the others will be angry with us for not helping? :Tubarina: Uh, let’s not say anything. Maybe they won’t have noticed. :Tubarina: Wow! :Ester: gasps This is fantastic! :Polvina: window Ester, Tubarina! What do you think? :Tubarina: It’s perfect! :Ester: This is just like we planned! :Tubarina: Everyone’s done a wonderful job. :Ester: Uh, well, some people have done more than others. :Tubarina: But, no one’s going to think about that tomorrow at the carnival. :Polvina: I didn’t want to say anything, but… :Ester: We should tell everybody to get ready for tomorrow! :Tubarina: Well, let’s do it now! :Ester: Oh, I can’t do it now. I have to help my father tidy his study. :Tubarina: I’ve got to get some shopping for my mother. :Ester: Polvina, you can tell everyone, can’t you? :Polvina: Don’t you think I- :Tubarina: Great! Thanks, Polvina! Gotta go! :Ester: We’ll see you tomorrow! :Polvina: closes window :chattering :travels to school, everyone cheers :Polvina: hatch Hi, everybody! :Tubarina: Someone deserves a big cheer for this! :Hugo: They do, they do! :Polvina: Oh, thanks, but, honestly, you don’t have- :Marcello: Hooray for us! :Everyone: Hooray for us! cheering :Ester: Get your instruments, everyone, and hop on board! :Tubarina: There’s a carnival waiting for us! :Polvina: Er, I do need a little help down here… :Ester: You do? :Tubarina: But everyone will want to ride the float and be seen! :Ester: And play our music. :Tubarina: Besides, you’re the only one who knows how to work it. :Polvina: I know, but- :Tubarina: Great, Polvina. Thanks! :Ester: We wouldn’t want anyone to miss out! :Polvina: goes back down :Shark King: They shouldn’t be too far away now. :Octopus King: I believe everyone in the class worked very hard on the float. :Starfish Queen: They never stopped for a moment. :Shark Queen: I can’t wait to see it! :plays as the float travels in :Ester: Polvina, we’re gonna be late! :Polvina: grunting :Tubarina: Faster, faster! :Polvina: faster :Shark King: Here it comes now! :Ester: Keep it going, Polvina, we’re nearly there! :Tubarina: And we’ll be there quicker if you give us a little more speed! :Polvina: More speed? starts breaking What was that? pulley breaks Whoa! Please, don’t fall apart now… :float falls apart :Starfish King: It’s very impressive. :on the float is holding on for dear life :Ester: What’s happening? :Polvina: It’s out of control! :Tubarina: We already figured that out! :Starfish Queen: Should it be going from side to side like that? :on the float screams as they hold on :Octopus King: Is all that screaming really necessary? :continues screaming :Octopus Queen: It’s heading straight at us! :continues screaming :Shark King: Out of the way! :kings and queens scatter :Ester: due to screaming, but it sounds like “Condemn this float!” or something :float crashes, everyone falls off :Shark King: Who is responsible for this? Who organised this float? :Everyone: Polvina! :Octopus King: I’m very disappointed, Polvina. :Polvina: But, Father- :Shark King: Since you’re responsible for the float, you’re responsible for this mess! :Octopus King: And I’m afraid that means being responsible for cleaning it up. :Polvina: Yes, Father. :leaves :Marcello: Polvina really messed up big this time. :Hugo: Really messed up! :Tubarina: It’s all her fault! :Hugo: Her fault? :Angelica: She designed the float. :Hugo: She did. :Tata: She built it. :Hugo: All of it. :Juli and Jessi: And she was in control. :Hugo: Totally! :Tubarina: She’s my best friend, but Hugo’s right. It was totally her fault! :Hugo: She did everything. :Ester: Everything? Hands up everyone who worked on the float after the first day. :puts their hands up :Ester: Now tell me honestly. :puts their hands down except Hugo :Ester: So Hugo was the only one? :Hugo: Oh? I-I-I thought you asked who was having another ice cream. :Ester: So you didn’t work anymore on the float? :Hugo: Not me. :Ester: Polvina did all the work. Now she’s getting all the blame! Hmm, has anyone else got this funny feeling in their stomach? :Tubarina: I know. What is it? :Ester: I think it’s called “guilt”. :Marcello: I’ve never had that before. So that’s what it feels like. :picks up a plank when… :Marcello: Let me take that, Polvina. :Polvina: Uh, thanks. :Tata: Come on, Angelica. We’ll take this. :Angelica: Got it! :Polvina: around What’s all this? :Ester: It’s an apology. :Tubarina: We didn’t help with the float, but we can at least help clean the mess. :Ester: And we’ve told the kings and queens the truth about it. Do you think you can forgive us? :Polvina: Well… :Tubarina: It’s okay. Don’t answer that. We don’t deserve it. :Ester: We’re really sorry, Polvina, but we’re going to make it up to you. Promise! :Polvina: How? :Tubarina: It’s a surprise, Your Highness. :Polvina: “Your Highness”? :Ester: Make way for the carnival queen! :cheering :Tubarina: How’s it feel up there, Your Highness? :Polvina: Wonderful! I’m so lucky to have a great bunch of friends! :Tubarina: Thanks, Polvina! :Polvina: Lazy, but great. :Ester: What was that? :Polvina: giggles I just said, can’t this thing go a bit faster? :Ester and Tubarina: Yes, Your Highness! :Tubarina: If Her Highness wants faster, then let’s give her faster! :cheering